Bruised
by GilbertDrone328
Summary: SusPian Songfic. Susan and Caspian miss each other. Song by Jack's Mannequin.


Alright, so this is my second attempt at fanfiction, my first songfic, and my first SusPian. I fell head over heels in love with this pairing after seeing the movie(which is strange; I barely remember the book, but I can't get the film out of my mind) and so here we go!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Narnia related- that's all C.S. Lewis. I also do not own "Bruised" by Jack's Mannequin.

SuspianSuspianSuspianSuspianSuspian!

_I've got my things, I'm good to go_

Susan Pevensie sighed. It was time to leave Narnia, and she knew it. So she smiled bravely, pretending that she would not be willing to give anything to stay. Stay as Queen Susan the Gentle, with the Narnians and the Telmarines... particularly their new King.

_You met me at the terminal_

_Just one more plane ride and it's done..._

She chuckled to herself. There was never any hesitation about leaving friends and family behind to visit Narnia, because she and her siblings knew England would still be unchanged, waiting for them. This world, though, waited for no one. She wasn't sure what she would do when she got back and realization hit her. This was the last she would see of Narnia, ever. But she could not bring herself to dwell on that; there was a gorgeous, dark haired young man who was more important at the moment.

_We stood like statues at the gate_

_Vacation's come and gone too late_

And there he was. King Caspian the Tenth in all his glory. He looked as devastated as she felt; but why? It was obvious he had a crush on the eldest Queen, but she doubted he loved her like she loved him. Or did he? He looked so lost, like he could not fathom the thought of his beloved leaving. _Or maybe that's just what I want to think, _she thought sadly.

"I'm glad I came back." The words escaped of her own volition; she had not meant to say anything besides 'Goodbye and good luck.'

He looked even more depressed, yet strangely pleased. Was that her effect on him? "I wish we had more time."

_There's so much sun where I'm from_

_I had to give it away, had to give you away_

Susan thought of the pain she had endured after leaving this world the first time. Peter, Edmund, Lucy and herself had brought spring and sunshine back to Narnia, as well as the true happiness and hope they represented. And when the four were suddenly back in Professor Kirk's house, well, Susan _was _nicknamed "the Gentle" for a reason. The sensitive girl tried to ignore the sadness and move on; she finally thought she could when they were called back. Susan looked back at that man before her. She had to give him away. Best to end things with a smile.

"It would never have worked anyway."

He looked hurt. "Why not?"

She gave him a heartbreakingly beautiful look. "I _am _1300 years older than you."

_And we spent four days on an_

_Island at your family's old hotel_

They grinned softly at each other. It was almost time to go back to England, to that old 'Telmarine Island.' They had known this was coming for days now. Susan turned to leave forever.

Caspian thought about stopping her, but before he could move she strode back to him and kissed him.

After what felt like the world's most beautiful forever, they broke apart and hugged tightly. The moment was perfect.

_Sometimes perfection can be_

_It can be perfect hell, perfect..._

One Month Later

_Hours pass, and she still counts the minutes_

_That I am not there, I swear I didn't mean_

_For it to feel like this_

_Like every inch of me is bruised, bruised_

He was always in so much pain! Every second of every minute of every hour the past thirty days was just searing pain! His heart ached for that girl and the worst part was, he knew she felt the same, if not worse. At first he had been elated to know that she still loved him, but now he just wanted her pain to end.

_And don't fly fast. Oh, pilot can you help me?_

_Can you make this last? This plane is all I got_

_So keep it steady, now_

_Cause every inch you see is bruised_

He met her in dreams. They would fly together, sometimes like they had during battles, sometimes in "airplanes" or "balloons" if the dreams were Susan's. Or they would stroll through gardens, either at Caspian's castle or through her memories of Cair Paravel. Each late night rendezvous filled them with strength to make it through the day, but also drained them emotionally. She would occasionally remind him that he had duties; eventually he would have to marry, settle down, stop waiting for her.

But he knew she did not want that. He didn't either. It would kill them both if he moved on. So they started to discuss wild dreams and plans in which they always found themselves miraculously reunited. It was fun at times, though at others they were simply reminded of the fact that they would both wake up alone.

Caspian stormed out of his chamber. No more of this. The professor stopped him. "Your majesty, where are you going? Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Late," the younger man answered shortly. "I'm taking a horse to Cair Paravel."

"But...why?"

Caspian smiled at his teacher. Had it not been for the gift of the horn, he would never have met the Kings and Queens of Old. He hugged the old man tightly. "I need her back. If I do not return... serve in my stead until a new monarch is chosen. The general's son should be considered." His expression sobered. "You raised me well." With that he was gone. He needed to find The Lion.

SuspianSuspianSuspianSuspianSuspian!

_Now every word of every song_

_I ever heard that made me wanna stay_

_Is what's playing through_

_The in-flight radio, and I_

_And I am, finally waking up_

Susan Pevensie woke up in England with tears streaming down her face. For the first time in thirty-one nights, Caspian the Tenth had missed their meeting. It had happened, she knew it. He was getting married.

She moved mechanically through her morning routine, trying to hide her puffy eyes. But the Kings and Queens all knew each other too well, and no one was fooled. Peter pulled Lucy and Edmund into his room. Normally the elder sister would be suspicious, but today she was too far gone to care.

"What's this about, Pete?" Ed looked worried. His brother had told him they were having a family meeting, but clearly Susan was excluded.

Peter ran a hand through his blond locks distractedly. "Su... there's something wrong with her. Usually she's all happy, I mean, we all know about Caspian's dream-courting, but today, she's different."

"And she's been crying," Lucy threw in. "I could hear her this morning when I got up."

"Really? I knew she was a bit down, but I didn't notice that..." Ed mumbled.

"She was wearing makeup," Lucy stated matter-of-factly. "Susan never wears makeup. She says it's a silly waste of time."

Ed opened his mouth to inquire further, but Peter cut him off. "The point is, our sister's in trouble. What do we do?"

"Well, that depends. What kind of trouble is she in?" Susan's voice came from the doorway. She smiled at her siblings sadly. "Am I missing something here?"

Edmund and Peter jumped up to hug her. "Why were you crying? Did Caspian hurt you?"

Her smile disappeared. "Caspian... Hmm... Sorry, Ed, I don't know who you mean." The others exchanged worried looks as she left the room.

"Whatever did he do?" Peter exclaimed, silently noting to never do it once he found a girl.

"He made our sister cry," Ed replied. "That's all we need to know." The boy looked angry; he had accepted his sister's relationship with the honorable young King, but something had changed. "Let's just hope she's exaggerating, otherwise he'll have to figure out how to fight Peter the Magnificent _and _Edmund the Just."

SuspianSuspianSuspianSuspianSuspian!

"I do not believe you realize what you are asking me, young one." The Great Lion had long known something was amiss, and had waited over a week for Caspian to arrive at Cair Paravel.

"I'm asking for the chance you gave my aunt and cousin. Please..." He was on his knees, no longer the King of Narnia, but a simple boy in love. "It hurts us both, so much..." Even now, he knew she was wondering why they hadn't met in their dreams last night. He just needed her to hold on a little bit longer...

"Please, Aslan, just think about it." Caspian poured every ounce of his soul into this all too simple request. "I need her."

"And you are willing to give up everything, start over in a new world, just to be with her?" The Lion thought carefully. He had not anticipated this development.

"Sir, you are the only one who can help us. Please, let me have her." He was so broken. "I love her, just... let us split our lives between there and here, whatever it takes, I beg of you!"

The Lion smiled and nodded. Caspian did not have time to thank him before warm breath covered him completely.

SuspianSuspianSuspianSuspianSuspian!

_So read your books, but stay out late_

_Some nights, some nights, and don't think_

_That you can't stop by the bar_

Susan Pevensie was definitely not acting like herself. She was hot and cold, cheerful one minute, depressed the next, flirting with guys like crazy one day, ignoring them when they tried to strike up conversation again... a far cry from the usual, dependable Susan. This Susan was busy trying to confuse herself and everyone else in the hopes that it would help her forget.

_You haven't shown your face here since the bad news_

_Well I'm here till close, with fingers crossed_

_Each night cause your place isn't far_

She headed home. Her new friends were so boring, and unbelievably superficial. She hadn't even thought it possible to spend three hours discussing boys and clothes when you attended an all-girls school with a strict dress code! But somehow they managed it. At some point they asked if she had a boyfriend. She laughed quietly, and said yes, surprisingly. For some reason it felt right to talk about him. Besides, this was finally an interesting topic. Caspian's hair, his height, his body, his accent... The others swooned and told her she just _had _to bring him to a party sometime. She considered responding, 'You know, I would, but as it happens he lives in another world and we only meet in dreams,' but she just nodded instead.

_Yeah, yeah, she still counts the minutes_

_That I am not there, I swear I didn't mean_

_For it to feel like this_

_Like every inch of me is bruised, bruised_

Talking about him hurt. She just wanted to see him again, even if it was so he could tell her that he was getting married. It was better than not knowing.

She walked into her house to find Peter, Edmund and Lucy laughing with... no. It could not be _him._ They saw her and quickly left the room. Caspian X stood and smiled. "Surpri-" he started, before he was cut off by her hand. He grabbed his face. She purposefully had not hit him hard, but she felt the need to get a point across.

"You came in person to tell me? What, am I going to be invited too? Could I be the guest of honor?" she shrieked. He looked completely confused, so she continued on her tirade. "You blew me off so you could find a way here to tell me you found a bride, right?"

"Uh... no... actually. I came here to live, in the hopes that _you_ will be my bride." His slight smile widened, then turned into a chuckle, before he was doubled over with laughter. She honestly thought he was getting married?

Susan glared at him. "Just what is so funny? You stood me up! What was I supposed to think you were doing at that time of night, playing chess? And how did you-" she stopped as she realized what he had said. "Did you... ask me... to marry you?"

He paled and dropped to one knee. For the first time she noticed his clothing; a tailored, expensive suit. She blushed, realizing that she was in her school uniform.

"If you want to go to Narnia now and come back later, then yes. If you would prefer to live your life here and then return to Narnia, we'll have to wait a few years." He looked into her eyes. "I love you, and just so you know, whichever you decide, I will follow you anywhere."

"Let's stay here for a while." She pulled him up and into a fierce kiss. "I love you too, by the way," she whispered as their lips parted. They continued to hold each other tightly for a while, just enjoying the feeling.

"Caspian?" she whispered. He groaned in response. "It doesn't hurt anymore."

He gazed into her brilliant blue eyes. "I know. Thank you." The last bit was directed at a lion carved into some woodwork; it smiled in response. Susan turned to look for a moment. "So that's how... thank you, Aslan. Thank you."

SuspianSuspianSuspianSuspianSuspian!

So... yeah... that might have been terrible. I left out a couple of lines from the second verse. But yeah.

Pretend Voyage of the Dawn Treader never happened I guess... and I suppose they both go back in the Last Battle...

If you liked this, feel free to check out my other Susancentric semi-Suspian "Long Live the Dream", in which the thoughts of all four Pevensies(and Caspian) are explored after they are deemed too old for Narnia. That one also goes into my kind of Susan's redemption in the Last Battle.

Please read and review!


End file.
